Bombshells
by DySolo
Summary: MOR DB series. Number 1.  His life was full of bombshells, explosive moments that projected his life. Spoilers for 1x1


**Title: Bombshells  
****Pairing: Morgan (and Elle?)  
****Rating: T  
****Summary: His life was full of bombshells, explosive moments that projected his life.  
****Author's Note: So, working on my Lila/Reid series, exploring their relationship throughout the series, I decided that I wanted to include all the other members of the team too. This is the first of Morgan's. The other Deal Breaker stories are not necessary to read for this piece, but might be needed at some point (Or not. Who knows. I don't yet.) Regardless, Enjoy.  
****Author's Note (Part 2): Dialogue is not mine, written by the writers of CM. Don't sue.**

* * *

His life was full of bombshells.

Explosive moments that projected in life in ways he never imagined.

The first started with a gunshot, the man in front of him falling to his knees. A fall that changed his life forever, left him without a father - made him a man when he wasn't ready. He had to though, he was the man on the house now. He had to take care of his mother, his sisters.

The second bomb that exploded kill his youth even more. It took and destroyed everything. He didn't want to think about that. All that matters from that is he got a scholarship to Northwestern. He got out with some burns, but he got out and that's all that matters about that.

The third was the one that left aftershocks. He busted his knee, looses his scholarship, almost has to transfer, but his father's friends save him, help pay for the second semester and offers him a job to help pay the tuition for the next two years. He starts that May, his knee still aching, but they go easy on his as he finishes his physical therapy. It's worth it, he gets through the academy with ease as soon as he's able. He makes them proud, knowing that his dad would be too. He works hard, studying when he can, working the late shift, driving around the streets of Chicago, trying to find men like those who killed his father. His world changes from football to law and order. He graduates Northwestern two years later and decides to go to law school.

It was two years later when he decided instead of being a victim from the explosions, he wants to take them apart and he joins the Chicago Police Department's bomb squad. He concentrates on the pieces of bombs while he learns procedure and previous law cases. He rarely sleeps and when he has a moment to, he goes to the bar instead, trying to get back what Carl stole from him.

It takes him five years to graduate law school, something that his mother's proud of. He doesn't want to be a lawyer though, now, stuck in an office while people are blowing up people. He wants to continue to save people. He wants to make a difference. He decides to join the FBI instead. That's where he met Jason Gideon, a profiler for the BAU, a group of specialized agents that solved crimes by understanding their behavior. He wanted to do it immediately, but people didn't get into the BAU easily. You had to work for it, so he worked with the best, learned about obsession crimes, knowing that would get him closer.

He gets used to the FBI, enjoys it. Plus, the ladies love a man with a gun and a badge. He knew that before, when he was a cop, but the FBI is even more elite. The ladies love it. He uses the skills he learned from the bomb squad with every woman he meets. Gentle, slow, and cautious. You never know when one's going to go off. He knows, he's experienced a few, mostly when he was trying to leave the next morning.

He doesn't let women get in the way for his search for the BAU, though. It takes him two years before he's impressed Gideon and Hotchner enough to get a chance, when an agent leaves. Gideon stares at him, asks him why he thinks he's good enough, when there are other agents with much more experience.

He tells them that from the age of 10, he's been faced with criminals. He knows the laws, he knows the streets. He's taken apart bombs with bare hands and survived. He can handle anything they throw at him. He gets the job.

He jumps buildings and kicks down doors. He loves his job. Two years later, a smart scrawny kid almost 10 years younger than him joins the BAU and Derek begins to doubt Gideon, until the kid speaks. He knows everything that it took Derek a decade to learn and he spits it out as if he was reading it from a book. It's a cool trick, but it's annoying quick. It doesn't take him long to figure out to get him to shut up though. When the blonde beauty that is their liaison walks past the smart kid's desk, it's hilarious how quiet the man gets and how red his face turns. Derek teases him for weeks. A year after that, they get a new techie, a blonde that doesn't fit in to the FBI standards at all, but it works for her. It takes him a while to get used to her, but when he does, he realizes that she will be one of the few women that he will do anything to keep around.

The fourth bomb that explodes in Derek's life is an actual bomb in Boston. It kills his friends. It almost kills him. It takes his mentor's stability away and almost his. He should have been there. He was going to be in that building. The thought makes him call his mother more, tell his sisters he loves them. It makes him not tease Reid so much, at least for a couple days. Not that he sees much of Reid after the incident; he stays with Gideon most of the time. It doesn't matter, though. Derek spends his time, making himself feel alive after the bombing. He buys a motorcycle and spends too much time at the bar. He beds more woman then he ever did before, gets a reputation, which he doesn't mind. It keeps people from getting too close. It keeps people from asking questions, asking if he's okay. Because if someone would ask, he'd tell them that he felt like a ticking clock counting down until he combusted.

Six months pass and Gideon's back and they're in Seattle. Another case, but everyone doubting. He's doubting until he spots the Latin woman with the nice lips and spicy attitude.

"Next time, show a little leg." He teases her.

"The only leg you'll be seeing is when I'm kicking your ass."

He grins at the woman. This might be a bombshell he enjoys.


End file.
